Koei and I
by SilentNinja
Summary: The Love/Hate Relationship between Koei and Zhen Ji concludes. Cao Pi sought forgiveness after over 1,800 years since Zhen Ji's death in history. This year is the 30th anniversary of Romance of the Three Kingdoms series games as Zhen Ji and her Sengoku friend Oichi returns to Koei HQ and discuss upcoming releases while the Wei women make a surprise visit. Adding Omake.
1. Wei Guan Yu

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors and Romance of Three Kingdoms Special as they are both licensed games from Koei. KoeiTecmo, they love to rip me off sometimes…

A/N: I finished Chapter 4 of Warlords of Later Han, but will post it later. This is something I wanted to get off my chest after spending a week on that wasted Sangokushi Special event.

Koei and I

* * *

At the Koei building…

Sangokushi Special had officially started the battle of Bai Ma event. Players were to go through 10 battles against Cao Cao's officers at Bai Ma including Xu Huang, Zhang Liao, Wei Xu, Song Xian, Cheng Yu, Lu Qian, Cao Cao, and finally the big boss of Bai Ma, Guan Yu the infamous Wei version.

"Damn it! I could only go on for hours, but nobody is going to assist me in taking out an awful amount of health points on this red faced brute!" Zhen Ji complained after using up all her attack and action points in that webgame.

"Remember what I told you about the Siege of Yijing event where players have to keep winning against the opposing teams of four to obtain my 4 star card along with the new Gongsun Zan variant and the introduction of his wife Lady Hou?" Zhao Yun told her on the previous event a few weeks ago.

"This is the first time I'm representing from Other force instead of just Wei! I want this card so that I can be on the same force as you in my deck. Oooh, how I can't stand this Guan Yu," Zhen Ji crossed her arms and muttered incoherently.

"You're almost at stage 6, Luo. Just one more stage," Zhang He coached her.

"I can't go on. There are other games I have to be active in than getting into stage 6 to acquire my new card," Zhen Ji traced her mouse and click on the event reward list.

Her card requires 58000 points and past 6 stages. Every other prize need to pass 1 stage, it's absurd to her. She wanted these requirements to change. Her fans will flatter over not getting her new 4 star portrait card.

"This is a huge rip off. They have you spend 30 bucks to get my Limited Edition card on Koei Card Collection, but barely anyone can get it due to the low rate of obtaining it," Zhen Ji clicked the My Gamecity page to the other game she played showing her LE card that was obtained by other top players.

"It's japan, they love to overprice their games with those collector's edition," Zhao Yun shrugged.

"Mother's Day, my LE card release, Cao Pi's event in Card Collection and now the Bai Ma event; Koei tried their hardest to promote me because I'm their least favorite female character that made Wei exist because I was born too beautiful for Cao Pi to resist," Zhen Ji glared at Zilong.

"I know, still it's great to see that they at least…cared, my lady. I don't think my 4 star card was easy to obtain on the last event. It was worth 1,000,000 more than your 58000," Zhao Yun showed Zhen Ji and Zhang He a screenshot of the last event a month ago on how much to get his and Gongsun Zan's cards.

"The same with my other force variant, Beauty Zhen," Zhang He nodded.

A brief moment of silence in the testing room left the He Bei trio exchanging looks with their 4 star cards. Zhen Ji then talked about one event that cheered her up.

"I had a thousand votes from players over 300 votes of Lady Guo in Cao Pi's event. It was the day my ROTK 12 version SR card came out. Those winners get a UR version of it. I'm proud to see that many people sympathize me, but alias, Guo Nuwang is more talented than me…" Zhen Ji sighed.

"But, she's not virtuous," Zhao Yun pointed at Lady Guo's SR card. It's too bad, Guo Nuwang's UR variant will have to wait another month or two due to Zhen Ji's victory.

Guo Wang pops up in a fit of rage, "YOU LAIDBACK, HOPELESS SHANK, I'M STILL THE MORE USEFUL GAL OVER YOU!"

"I know…" Zhen Ji stared at her as lighting static their staring battle eye to eye.

Lady Guo stormed out of the room in defeat.

"You two truly hate each other," Zhao Yun said.

"Hate? I pity her. She wants to be empress to restore her clan's status. Cao Pi should had never taken me into his life the first place, but Lady Liu and I were just worried about what his father going to do with us. Using my marriage for power to abdicate the Han and people started staying away from me because of this horrendous mistreatment of Cao Zhi's supporters getting murdered," Zhen Ji clarified her rivalry with Lady Guo.

"It's my fault too. I didn't expect he would go that far to hurt you dear," Zhang He frowned.

"And you're blaming me on Xiahou Yuan's death. Zhang He, Cao Cao and Cao Pi uses people for themselves to fight their wars. Would they care of other people's opinion when they're at the wrong? I pity you, Jinyi over your loyalty to Cao Cao and Cao Pi in the name of the Empire stolen. Now back to Zhen Ji's rare card, Koei will screw us over for the money as long as it's spend to get our better versions," Zhao Yun speaking as the spokesman and 'posterboy' of Koei. (He wants to step down, really…)

Zhen Ji returned to Sangokushi special and looked at Wei Guan Yu. This is the man who turned the tide of Guan Du War and later on Wu Chao happened. She heard a lot about the losses of Yuan Shao's army and this man is more of the reason to her doomed life than Cao Pi.

"I hate him….I'm sorry Zilong, I come to truly hate this man," Zhen Ji shear tears as she stares at Guan Yu's portrait.

"He was on a bind. Liu Bei abandoned Lady Gan and Mi and Guan Yu refused to leave his wives and daughters. I felt that I could have just let Yuan Shao win. You know Yuan Shao and I don't get along after the Han Fu incident, but Guan Yu trying to do the honorable way," Zhao Yun explained.

"I never blamed you at all for the twist of fate in my life because I already doubted Yuan Shao's honor and had to listen to Lady Liu's hideous plot of murdering his concubines over Yuan Shan's succession. Oh the humility…," Zhen Ji shakes her head reminding her days with Lady Liu.

"Well, Guo Tu's wiles bring more harm than Guan Yu killing Yan Liang and Tian Feng and Ju Shou being left out. Zhen Ji, at least you're getting some love this year," Zhang He tried to comfort her, but Zhen Ji's new found hatred on Guan Yu increased.

"You think Lady Gan and Mi are more important women than me, Yunchang? That's sure is some damn value on them comparing to myself! Oh and their cards are stronger than mine, what total bull!" Zhen Ji takes off the rare necklace that was still given to Cao Pi and threw it at the monitor.

"Zhen!" Zhao Yun and Zhang He shouted unison.

"Damn you, Yunchang! You truly do bring disaster to us all on your BS honor. Letting Cao Cao win and given me into Cao Pi!" Zhen Ji made a wicked shierk turning her into a dark figure of a water goddess from one of the Chinese three kingdoms games she's in.

"Uh oh, she's going to use THAT MOVE, Zilong," Zhang He popped his eyes in shock.

"And it's not in Dynasty Warriors. We both know this move causes to bring her hidden darkside out. Zhen Ji, calm down!" Zhao Yun grabbed her behind while dark energy emerges on her body. (1)

"Let go, Yun. I don't want to hurt you! I don't even want this power to come out! But, it's his fault, his fault that my life was doomed from the start! Ganshi and Mishi are more valuable than I to him!" Zhen Ji warned him.

"You know Koei always have a crush on Guan Yu because Japanese in 16th century knows he's a deity to Ming dynasty. A lot had sympathy for his death in many ways. But, the one thing that truly caused his death was he didn't listen to Wang Fu! Wu was going to betray us and then Cao Pi happened. They didn't expect that and no one thought my side was saving the Han!" Zhao Yun urged.

"F..k you, Guan Yu! You and your ancient godhood!" Zhen Ji's hidden powers exploded blowing Zhao Yun and Zhang He feet away from her as the room erupted with fathomable tension.

In the other rooms nearby…

"Zijian, I'm finally in Dynasty Warriors blast!" Lady Cui grabs hold of Cao Zhi's arms.

"Uh…yes, it's good you're in it. Have you seen elder sister?" Cao Zhi shrugged and suddenly tumors rocked the room they're in with other new people from Dynasty Warriors Blast.

Back in the testing room…

He Bei's handsome duo struggled to get up and saw the damage Zhen Ji had done awaken her dark half. Zhao Yun looked awe and the thought hits him, he's worried. Zhang He couldn't comprehend what happened, but saw Zhao Yun's grim expression.

"Ugh…" Zhen Ji finally calmed down. She barely remembers what she done and saw the room a wreck with computers and game systems broken. All of this worth thousands of damaged goods.

"Remind me to call Nu Wa over here and get our ladyship's cursed powers in check," Zhang He groaned.

"Are you alright, Luo. I told you about learning to control yourself over this vile essence," Zhao Yun said as he helped her up.

"I'm sorry; this yang curse to my Luoshen Essence often poisoned my negative emotions. Gosh, I remember Scarlet Witch suffering from controlling her Chaos Magic. We sure have a lot in common," Zhen Ji wobbled and the three turn to see the people out the door coming.

"What's going on? Elder Sister, what happened?" Cao Zhi and Lady Cui Lin show up out of the door in surprise.

"I'm fine Cao Zhi. Oh, I see you're with your wife," Zhen Ji happily greeted Lady Cui only for Zhi's wife to give a hateful scorn.

"….." Lady Cui doesn't like Zhen Ji and because of Zhen Ji's beauty, she tried to wear exquisitely fancy clothes that controversy ordered her death at the hands of Cao Cao. Her relative Cui Yan was already framed before her death.

"Elder sister, it looked like the whole testing room been destroyed. It couldn't be you right?" Cao Zhi asked her curiously.

"She lost control of herself. The Battle of Bai Ma event ended and she couldn't get her new 4 star version of her own card from Other forces because she hasn't cleared stage 6 and Guan Yu became overpowered with an enormous growth of health points," Zhao Yun explained to him what happened.

"Ah, Guan Yu. Father never stops talking about him," Cao Zhi grinned.

"And I hate him…" Zhen Ji pouted.

"Lady Cui, you look as beautiful since I saw you as a little girl," Zhang He gives a courteous greet to the wife of Cao Zhi.

"Thank you, but everywhere I go around here, fans don't like me being added," Lady Cui accepts his charming greeting.

"I think it's because of the Cao Zhi x Zhen Ji shippers," Zhen Ji frowned.

"What did you expect? You are the reason my husband is suffering!" Lady Cui shot back at her.

"Cui!" Cao Zhi looked at her disgusted.

"You do know I was put to death over a dress code and look at her, she still wears so many skimpy dresses in every three kingdoms games. She's literally Cao Pi's hoe and I appear in Dynasty Warriors Blast to be the heroine while she's the villain to make both of our lives miserable!" Lady Cui glared at Cao Zhi.

"…" Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji knew this is Koei's ideal type of DW drama going with Wei storyline.

"At least, we'll get to be more of a couple compare to the TV dramas. It works for us being in Blast, Cui. I'm going to complete with my brother this time, Elder Sister," Cao Zhi said.

"I wish he stopped calling me Elder Sister. I want a divorce," Zhen Ji thought.

"It'll be interesting to see you complete with Lord Zihuan if you make it to the main series," Zhang He pictured what Cao Zhi's musou mode would like.

"It's a good day for Koei to show their dislike in me…" Zhen Ji thought with agony.

"By the way, Cao Zhi, if you need help with dealing your brother, I will be obliged to give a helping hand. We both have the same mortal enemy granted. Just you fighting the succession and I'm bring the usurper to justice," Zhao Yun crossed his arms.

"I'll keep that in mind, Zhao Zilong," Cao Zhi nodded gladly.

"Hmph, can we leave now, Zijian. The sight of this hoe irritates me," Lady Cui turns away from the group preparing to leave the room, not carrying the fact that Zhen Ji didn't get her 4 star card from Sangokushi Special. She secretly laughed at the maiden's failure.

"Forgive my wife's rudeness, Elder Sister, we'll be heading back to the other room discussing about our official appearance in Blast," Cao Zhi sighed.

When the couple left, Zhen Ji let out a big sigh and whined, "Why do I always get the short end of the stick? Lady Fan is the number one character and Koei quickly gave her a musou mode in Blast now I'm locked as the villain in Cao Zhi's debut with Lady Cui. I'm so not committed to this…" Zhen Ji sat down on a ruined chair making sure she's in control of her emotions.

"You're going to help Cao Pi succeed and abdicate the Han dynasty. It was already written in DW 7 and 8 Wei historical endings," Zhao Yun takes out his mobile going into the moble version of Koei My Gamecity and show Zhen Ji's new card in Sangokushi Special again.

"I love our role in Wei hypothetical route better," Zhang He mentioned the more popular hypothetical route in all DW 8 story modes in general.

"The true Han restoration…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"How about a Han restoration ending where we stop fighting each other for the fate of the same government we are saving. Just leave Cao Pi dead for me so I can break up and join the ending with a few other Wei Han loyalists," Zhen Ji glared at both of them over DW 8 endings.

"I wanted to visit Xiahou Yuan's grave too and see Lady Xiahou," Zhang He added.

"That's my ideal Shu Hypothetical ending," Zhao Yun grinned and they both checked out Wei Guan Yu again and thought about why Guan Du was won by Cao Cao.

"Does he ever stay in the heat too long to get that ridiculous sun burnt face? I see no fondness in his skin care," Zhen Ji scoffed at Guan Yu's famous reddish skin face.

"Well, he's from Bingzhou, he might be half Xianbei to even look like that," Zhang He almost burst out laughing.

"It's his iconic trait, guys. But, he's still label a captured general. I was never captured by Cao Cao at all in my whole life and beaten him at Hanshui," Zhao Yun proudly took pride on the different between him and Guan Yu.

"We always have a hard time trying to capture you. You're not even completely human, Zilong with your tedious martial arts style," Zhang He grunted.

"I love it when you talk about how much better you are than Guan Yu, Zilong. It's romantic like a convincing poem," Zhen Ji smirked pervertedly.

Guan Yu popped up at the door and look shocked at the destruction of the room, "I heard my name been shouted over here. What on earth happened? And is that suppose to be my Wei version self?"

"…" The trio paused at the sight of the folklore War God himself.

Guan Yu could only watch as the lady in front of him exchanged hateful eyes at him. Hell Halt No Fury Like A Woman Scorned.

1\. From the chinese MOBA game MengSanguo and it's mobile spinoff.


	2. Zhen Ji vs Guo Nuwang

Disclamer: I don't own them.

Koei and I

A/N: I think I'm going to enjoy this rant fic alittle more…This one is about the Zhen Ji vs Guo Nuwang event in Koei Card Collection. Wish she's in Musou Blast, but that would be an entirely different Lady Guo from Omega and Koei's perspective.

Act 2: Zhen Ji vs Guo Nuwang

* * *

At the Koei building…

There's the possibility that Lady Guo will never be in the Warriors series because Zhen Ji is already being portrayed as the one who is committed to Cao Pi's ambition.

"That damn hopeless whore! 1000+ fans pick her SR card over mine and my UR card will not be release! 300+ fans! At least, few knew I was the more talented woman in Zihuan's life! I was there to assist him in removing that useless Han Emperor and restore my clan's status!" Guo Nuwang screamed at the room filled with two women who aren't fond of Lady Zhen.

"I wonder when Koei will give me a ROTK 12 portrait. I've been tossed aside while remaining in my child look from ROTK XI," Dong Bai said tapping the table with a bored look.

"I knew she was no Empress or Queen when the news of her death came. Zhongda never wanted to involve himself in royal family affairs so you came to me for my support and I approved," Zhang Chunhua said.

"Zhen Ji vs Guo Nuwang; it was the event two weeks ago in Koei Card Collection along with the release of Pi's LE card. How can those 1000 imbeciles think she can beat me when I'm the stronger person?! My SR card is stronger than hers! Arggh!" Guo Nuwang slammed the table with her fist harder.

"She's still the least favorite DW female character, Nuwang. Calm down," Dong Bai yawned.

"Hahaha, it doesn't matter if she is because she's trying too hard to be committed to my lord when she's just…just…ugh. As if pulling that trick about her hoping Cao Rui was Yuan Xi's child to get my lord to put her to death, she still gets her dramas, her own games in chinese based on that stupid poem by Cao Zhi and that myth, and now Koei giving her love this year with several events on their webgames!" Guo Wang hissed.

"That's a lot of love coming from a deposed trophy wife. She should be bossy and strict like me if she wants to remain his favorite," Zhang Chunhua nodded.

"She was only his favorite because she was too unique in her looks. So shallow and lacks more depth as a faithful wife than a hopeless whore!" Guo Nuwang continued her rantings and Dong Bai's snore only made Lady Guo angrier.

"Trophy Wife," Zhang Chunhua grinned.

"Your son, he had her nephew's son married to his daughter," Guo Wang told Zhang Chunhua.

Zhang Chunhua sighed and remember the last time she talked with Sima Shi about his wives incapability of producing baby boys, "I was dead when that happened. Shi became Wei regent and Zhen Ji's nephew had to switch to the Sima family to survive. Just like Zhen Ji, her family is just as hopeless as her."

"Her entire family is hopeless. Her father, her brother Yan, both being dead and her brother Yao isn't as talented as Yan. What else does her family had left in their legacy? That legendary concubine turned Qing Empress Dowager Zhen Huan?!" Guo Wang mentioned a famous fictional descendant of Zhen Ji.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Oh dear, Zhen Huan came out of chinese fanfiction! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Zhang Chunhua continues to laugh over that notion.

"I did watch Empresses of the Palace. Sun Li vs Ada Choi; it's too similar to you and Lady Zhen, except you are the only one actually fighting over the Empress contention and she did nothing, but complain. Quite the drama going between you two," Dong Bai crossed her arms giving that infamous smirk.

"Like I said, she's a useless shank dressing all up like in that ROTK 12 portrait with those jewels and the necklace my lord gave her for their anniversary. I, at least, dressed properly on my ROTK 12 portrait like a wise female advisor," Guo Nuwang don her ROTK 12 pose with some light effects glowing around her aura of pride.

"Now that's an Empress pose," Zhang Chunhua did applause.

"I thank you two for siding with me against her. Tch, I hope to get in Dynasty Warriors and become the tragic heroine while she becomes the jealous wife," Guo Nuwang frowned.

"It can work to your favor. I don't see Koei and Omega changing her personality much, the Zhen Ji x Cao Pi shipping is strong and many will believe she truly loved Cao Pi," Zhang Chunhua said.

"Nope, she's more of the same affluent holier than thou, bitch from Zhongshan who thinks her clan is greater than others because she's too sexy. It's like she has a lot of wants and needs. What sad fantasy that loser been living," Dong Bai shook her head with a look of disgust.

"While she's affluent in the novel, she's greedy in the games," Zhang Chunhua added.

"Yes, I think Koei has done its work making her so fake. Heh, I'll be the more sympathizing woman if I make it into Dynasty Warriors," Lady Guo chuckled.

"She is too fake, your highness," Dong Bai said.

"I second that, your highness Empress Guo," Zhang Chunhua nodded.

"Such loyalty these women are. Zhen, who is going to be on your side? Wang Yi? Don't kid yourself you wimp. Cai Wenji? She's a Han loyalist. Xin Xianyang doesn't even like Cao Pi. You are truly hopeless on pretending to be all that. Don't even think about begging mother. The Queen Mother will NOT save you!" Guo Nuwang thought.

"I had fun watching Lady Zhen being all giggles and crap over her love for Cao Pi on that hypothetical stage beating Zuo Ci's phantoms," Dong Bai said.

The door in the room opens revealing a woman of full pale skin and malevolent aura. She is alone dancing around her way into her seat as the three females stare at her.

"I heard you're having a discussion about Zhen Ji, mind if I join?" Da Ji smiled.

"This is about my beef with her," Guo Nuwang accepts Da Ji joining them.

"I don't hate her, but it's fun to watch three women talking smack on Fu Xi and Nu Wa's goddaughter," Da Ji said.

"But, you're not real, Lady Su. And I despise that damn Luoshen myth!" Lady Guo gritted her teeth at the last sentence.

"As long as the poem exists, people will believe she had an affair with Cao Zhi," Zhang Chunhua said.

"Such a hopeless legacy for a loser," Dong Bai nodded.

"It was kind of cute he did it, though," Da Ji winked.

"What's so special about her the first place? I just don't get why everyone feels bad for her. She was an imbecile for getting the Emperor upset over nothing. Everyone on that court supported him, what about her? Did she miss Yuan Xi so much? Their marriage wasn't even satisfying the first place until Emperor Wendi found her," Zhang Chunhua glared at Guo Nuwang demanding an explanation of Zhen Ji's importance in history.

"She's just another pretty face. Intermediately became my lord's greatest sexual dream come truth. I was busy as an attendant in Cao Cao's forces that time. You know, he didn't just take her, he intermediating had sex with her after their fairy tale meet and greet by arrangement of a terrified Lady Liu fearing her and Zhen Ji's lives. Many ministers consider Zhen Ji a disaster who would destroy the Han Empire afterwards," Guo Nuwang gave the group the history of Zhen Ji's relevance.

"Ooh, did she like the sex?" Da Ji cooted.

Dong Bai's laugh being heard when Da Ji said that question and Zhang Chunhua reminded the day she and Sima Yi had their mating.

"I don't know, but I do know, she felt happy to be alive. Maybe that's her YES answer. What a whore," Guo Nuwang shook her head and laughed with Dong Bai.

"Gosh, the first day she met him, she feared her life and the night after, she loves the sex!" Da Ji laughed even louder as the women laughed together over Zhen Ji's historic cherry popping.

"Oh, I hate how much she's getting such treatment this year. A useless, hopeless whore beat me, a cunning female advisor with the talent of a true empress! The whole Zhen Ji vs Guo Nuwang was one sided. Everybody just picked her, because she's hotter, not better," Guo Nuwang crossed her arms and pouted.

"I feel bad for you. You didn't get any heirs and adopted Rui," Zhang Chunhua said.

"The boy doesn't like me because he blames me for his mother's death. She had it coming. She couldn't make a decent plan to stop me from committing my lord's ambition. Again, she's useless," Guo Nuwang said.

"Maybe, she's just tired of the sex life…" Da Ji sighed.

"And all the riches that kept her family relevant for like a couple of more years. Her family didn't do much to support the Cao and Sima family dynasties," Dong Bai added.

Guo Nuwang looked at Zhen Ji's ROTK 12 portrait and scoffed, "You know what I found on the internet? A lot pictures of her in many three kingdoms games. She's been busy posterizing her beauty for attention. She even became the postergirl for Zhao Yun's mobile game," Guo Nuwang told the ladies all the details on Zhen Ji's popularity on non Koei games.

"Lucky for her, she got parts of Asia to care, but Japan sees her as a whore," Dong Bai said.

"In the west, it wouldn't matter as she's the perfect wife for Cao Pi," Zhang Chunhua informed.

"How about we petition Koei to make a visual novel based on Zhen Ji and we can screw about the choices of her relationship with Cao Pi, Cao Zhi, and that meddlesome Yuan Xi?" Da Ji suggested.

"That's a good idea. Will it be eroge because the very first thing Zhen Ji did with Cao Pi is that they had sex after they met?" Dong Bai asked.

"Does Koei even make hentai visual novels? Zhen Ji doesn't strike me as the ideal female romantic heroine like in Neoromance series. She's not even a children's folk heroine either," Zhang Chunhua raised her eyebrow.

"Poor, poor Luo, forever the loser acting like she's all that. I'd enjoy laughing at those romance scenes," Dong Bai's words gave away more laughter in the room.

"What's so romantic about a woman who's about to be murdered by her husband in the end?" Zhang Chunhua shrugged.

And they all laughed more and more, the louder they laugh, the greater the disturbance they made at the hall where Cao Zhi and Lady Cui are enjoying themselves together.

"What's the entire ruckus in that room?" Lady Cui asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Cao Zhi answered and the couple went their way out.

As the discussion continued in the room, they did not know that they're being recorded on a secret video camera by Zhen Ji.

Zhen Ji watched the whole conversation and kept her eyes on Guo Nuwang. It never cease to amaze her how crazy that woman was on that room.

"A pack of vipers they all are and I'm supposed to be that weak to their imagination…" Zhen Ji thought.

She stopped the recorder and left the dark room alone. On her way towards the hall she met up with Sima Shi who's been talking to Sanada Nobuyuki.

"Oh, greetings Aunt in law," Sima Shi greeted Zhen Ji.

She stopped and glare at him, "Aunt in law…?"

"Don't blame me, your nephew arranged the marriage," Sima Shi shrugged.

"Why does this have anything to do with me?" Zhen Ji stare at him moving closer at his face threaten.

"Because I care…." Sima Shi sighed.

"I don't need your family's pity and tell your father, I'll never befriend his psychotic wife. Am I clear, 'nephew in law'?" Zhen Ji hissed.

"Clear," Sima Shi smiled innocently.

"Very well, you deserve my nephew's friendship," Zhen Ji sighed.

"Look, I don't want to bring misfortune upon your family since I've thrown Cao Fang out of the throne while your grand niece was a concubine to him," Sima Shi explained.

"Oh why in heaven's name did Cao Rui continue to drag my family into the corruption of his father's kingdom? I'll never find true happiness in my legacy," Zhen Ji thought.

Zhen Ji decided to just walk away from the conversation. She's already frustrated with Lady Guo's meeting and now she has to live with being in laws to the Sima family. It's so hard for her to find true happiness.


	3. Zhen Ji and 'Friends'

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: I'm going enjoy writing Zhen Ji and Oichi's friendship.

Koei and I

Act 3: Zhen Ji and 'Friends'

* * *

After overhearing Guo Nuwang's comments about her along with Zhang Chunhua, Dong Bai, and Da Ji, Zhen Ji left Koei HQ and returns to her apartment.

She's now a divorced mother living alone. But, she's not alone. Oichi pays a visit into her apartment for some budding comfort.

"My whole life's been living through a lie," Zhen Ji was on her couch lying with an elegance pose.

"I know, Ji. I've been living through the humiliation of my brother's twisted atrocities," Oichi nodded.

"You've gone through far worst experiences in war, Oichi. I'm just a prisoner with no free will…Don't think Koei cares about how I suffered through the war and made me go blindly in love," Zhen Ji said and took a slip of water she's drinking.

"And now Chacha ends up sharing the same suffering. I don't approve of that monkey's lust for my daughter," mentioning the fact that her daughter became the mother of Hideyoshi's legitimate heir still fuels her hatred for the Monkey. It's his fault her husband died. If he cared, he could have done nothing for her brother, but no. She knew the Monkey's hidden ambition just before her death with Katsuie.

"My daughter was long dead…" Zhen Ji frowned.

"…"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Oichi went to answer it.

"Who is it?" Oichi called.

"Zhen, it's me. I wanted to talk to you about my son," Lady Bian answered.

"She can enter…." Zhen Ji sighed.

Oichi opened the door and Bian Ling enters with a group of women appearing. Yue Ying, Yuan Shao's wife Liushi, Wu Guotai, and Aya Gozen.

"When I learned of Guo Nuwang's vile Anti Zhen Ji meeting, I decided to come to your home and talk it over," Lady Bian told Zhen Ji her reason coming here.

"I know what you're going to say; Cao Pi sought forgiveness. He's the one who stole the authority of the Han government that your husband was supposedly restoring. Things didn't turn out the way your husband wanted and I've spend my last year's in Ye crying and shouting," Zhen Ji said.

"I'm at fault too. As a mother, I was disgusted with his actions. Its politics and women like us couldn't inference. I wish there was a way to save you, but I choose to save Cao Zhi from him first," Lady Bian nodded.

"He was always a jealous douchebag because of Zhi and Zhang. He couldn't afford to be selfless like myself. You do know, how hard it was living through your husband's propaganda, Ling," Zhen Ji complained.

"He has his father's ambitious nature after all…" Lady Bian muttered.

"And these misfortunes, they have nothing to do with me, but why do I get this awful feeling after Pi became emperor that these murders, Wei Fang's rebellion, the injustices, all linked to the conscience on my marriage. Koei is not going to write a tragic story of me like that because they're trying their hardest to make our marriage look unbelievably romantic, just like you and Cao Cao!" Zhen Ji's argument on her marriage made Lady Bian more ashamed.

"That's why we shouldn't inference, Luo," Lady Bian winced.

"Lady Bian, you of all people know Cao Cao a paranoid jerk just like his son. My husband bear a grudge on Cao Cao over Xuzhou," Yue Ying began to join the conversation.

"I know he's never one to let his emotions get in the way of his judgment. He blames the system for being imperfect. I may not agree with the massacre, but he's trying to make a point," Lady Bian said.

"That's why I don't want to end up being his son's wife…." Zhen Ji took another slip of water as the whole group felt looks of sympathization over Zhen Ji.

"Whatever my husband did, it's not your fault," Lady Bian comforted her.

"I finally learned the truth about what happened to Kong Rong. He may not like me, but I never wanted his entire family slaughtered over criticizing me. Koei would make me want to put Kong Rong out of his misery for comparing me to Da Ji. That can be a side story in Legend Mode," Zhen Ji glared at Lady Bian when telling her about Kong Rong's death.

"…..It's ….it's Mengde's way of caring about you…" Lady Bian burst into tears.

"Kong Rong defends Liu Bei's heroism, Zhen Ji. That makes you get portrayed into a villainess," Yue Ying said coldly.

"This is my fault for giving you away to Cao Pi in order to spare our lives…" Lady Liu shook her head.

"I couldn't stay quiet for too long after everything that happened during my time mothering Cao Rui and reading," Zhen Ji choked.

"And Guo Nuwang starts spreading garbage about your first time with Cao Pi. I think she needs a therapist," Aya chuckled.

"Pi was having his teenage fantasy. He can't control his sexual desires, so why blame me over the sex and getting pregnant with a son," Zhen Ji groaned.

"Remind me not to allow my daughter to be wed to that pervert," Wu Guotai shook her head in disbelief.

"But, you let her get married to a guy who couldn't love her back because of her personality," Aya Gozen shot back at Lady Wu.

"I know, I know. That's my fault and Quan started using that marriage as a political tool for Jingzhou. I'm ashamed of myself for seeing Shang Xiang being used like that," Wu Guotai nodded.

"In war, there's no such thing as true love," Oichi sighed.

"Heheh, Zilong never told me that Liu Bei doesn't like tomboys," Zhen Ji chuckled.

"Zhao Yun never wanted to comment on Liu Bei's private life," Yue Ying said.

"Zhen Ji, look on the bright side. We mothers understand your discrepancies with your marriage to Cao Pi and the ultimatum that ended your life," Oichi placed her hand on Zhen Ji's and the bond between them grew larger.

Zhen Ji started to temble. All the struggles, all the misunderstandings of her historical life, other people may have experience the same difficulties as her centuries later.

"Come to think of it, Lady Wu. We need to visit our daughters on this matter. We're both at fault for their misfortunes in their marriages just like Lady Zhen. I struggled to keep Kagetora from losing the integrity of the Usuegi against my biological son and watch my own daughter commit seppuku," Aya told Lady Wu.

Wu Guotai nodded, "Yes, I'm also beginning to understand that arrange marriages are bad."

"Not all arrange marriages are bad," Oichi said.

"Yours were great until your brother went mad…" Yue Ying's tone on mentioning Nobunaga became stoic.

"He's no brother of mine anymore!" Oichi spat.

"If I knew Cao Cao was going to spar us, Ji, I would never thought of the idea of giving you away to save ourselves. I beg you forgiveness," Lady Liu knee in front Zhen Ji begging.

"You should have kept the Yuan family together, but your greed for your son's succession led to this," Wu Guotai glared at Lady Liu.

"I know, I know! Everything about the Fall of the Yuans was my fault," Lady Liu cried.

"She didn't tell me to kill myself, so I forgive her," Zhen Ji sighed.

"I must lecture Pi about my conflict with Lady Ding. Cao Cao allowed his marriage to Ding be divorced. But, I knew he was becoming so greedy. Cao Cao's victories and postisge had spoiled this boy," Lady Bian grunted.

"He will never allow anyone else to love me, so his love became selfish," Zhen Ji shook her head.

"The greedy bastard he truly is…." Oichi shows a deep hatred for Cao Pi.

"And it's no surprise, he is a jerk," Aya Gozen grinned.

"A royal jerk. Would Liu Bei try to tell my daughter to kill herself if he wants to fell better about Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's deaths?" Wu Guotai looked at Yue Ying upon asking that question.

"He's not that crazy during Yi Ling," Yue Ying answered honestly.

"And he likes grapes," Aya Gozen trolled.

"HAHAHAHAAH!" the women laughed.

"A crazy son with a thing for grapes and a tendency of being above others; who wants a son like Cao Pi?" Lady Bian blinked.

"Basically that describes my son Yuan Shang alittle," Lady Liu facepalmed.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Comparing Yuan Shang to Cao Pi, they're both arrogant, but other is much smarter than that," Lady Bian said.

"It's comparing a Nissan to Toyota," Aya Gozen tapped her finger on her cheek thinking over the differences on the spoiled brats.

"I could have made him smarter if only the advisors stop fighting over advice to my husband…" Lady Liu sighed.

"I could have made Cao Pi benevolent," Lady Bian shrugged.

"Cao Pi….benevolent…" Zhen Ji gasped.

"That's like making Nobunaga benevolent," Oichi shuddered.

"But, Nobunaga is a consistent military leader, not Cao Pi," Yue Ying grinned.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Come to think of it, I should have lived to see Cao Pi ranting on his losses. Just the sight of him whining over losses he should have won make me happy," Zhen Ji cooed.

Suddenly, smoke erupted and the appearance of a girl in ninja clothes reveals herself, "Big sister. I spied on Lady Guo and her mean supporters."

"Kuniochi, what did you find out from Lady Guo and her goons," Zhen Ji asked.

"Guo Nuwang finding other female antagonists of fiction and history on supporting her being in the Warriors franchise along with her position as the Empress of Wei," Kunoichi reported.

"I wonder who those villainous women that support Lady Guo are," Yue Ying wondered.

"She frequently keeps searching for supports. That mad woman's ambitious aura is terrifying," Kunoichi said.

"She wants to prove to the world that she's the more important woman over me…" Zhen Ji sighed.

"Well, she helped Cao Pi abdicate Emperor Xian after all," Lady Bian got up from her seat she sat since she came to Zhen Ji's apartment and went to get something to drink.

"Oh and that's not all, I went into the internet and found images of Lady Guo in different three kingdoms games besides Koei's ROTK series. She gets to wear more revealing dresses than you do with a theme of malice," Kunoichi showed all the pictures of Guo Nuwang.

"She has her own drama just retelling my life with Cao Pi, but from her point of view," Zhen Ji checked all the images of Guo Wang's looks in different games.

"What's her point of view?" Wu Guotai asked.

And then Zhen Ji is about to show everyone the video of Guo Nuwang's meeting, "Hear all about her rantings. She knows I was just a bargain chip for Cao Pi's rise to fame. Dark Prince charming saves a hot lady from an execution that never been planned by Cao Cao from the start. It speaks for Nuwang's perspective. I'm a useless whore to her."

"I don't see what Cao Pi did is 'saving' you from death. You told me, you felt worried about your family and wanted to return to watch over your widowed sister in law and her son," Oichi watched the whole Anti Zhen Ji meeting held by Guo Nuwang.

"We both were worried about dying, so I went for the idea of giving her away. Like I said, we had no idea Cao Cao was going to spar us," Lady Liu explained.

"And Nuwang tried to make a big deal about you losing your virginity to Cao Pi and the day after feeling assured of being alive? What a sadistic woman," Aya Gozen gave a look of disgusted.

"That's disgusting," Kunoichi crossed her arms.

"Now you all know why I'm the most disliked three kingdoms female figure in the novel. I couldn't be in the 2010 Three Kingdoms drama because they're glorifying Cao Cao and Cao Pi in a positive light," Zhen Ji stressed her nerves when saying that.

"You barely had any more scenes in the novel and Guanzhong made you be jealous of Lady Guo," Lady Bian said.

"You had more love in the 2010 Three Kingdoms, since you are the Lady of Wei, not me," Zhen Ji smiled.

"It's nothing special. I'm the bridge between my sons conflict," Lady Bian shook her head.

"Interesting, the conflict between Kagekatsu and Kagetora is more tragic," Aya Gozen stated.

"I feared something like that will happen between Cao Pi and Cao Zhang," Lady Bian nodded.

"No wonder Cao Pi wanted to kill his brothers over power. Some husband I end up with," Zhen Ji finished the last ounce of water.

"What changed you, Ji? First you were terrified and now became fearless to end your own life?" Yue Ying curiously asked.

"That was an exaggeration. I wasn't terrified. I knew what the war would bring me, but my own family was the only thing I think about before 'that guy' took me as his wife. I've always been a quiet, caring person, it strengthen me enough to get back at him over losing my honor," Zhen Ji stand corrected with her side of the story.

"Ok, sorry to think you were a timid person. It's hard for me to understand why Lady Liu put your body for sale when Confucians condemned things like that when it comes to women," Yue Ying sighed.

"I thought it up, she had nothing to do with it," Lady Liu urged.

"It makes sense," Wu Guotai nodded.

"I, on the other hand choose to end my life as a woman of Azai, but Nagamasa wouldn't want that," Oichi told them the story of her choices during the Siege of Odani.

"I did want to die because my first marriage left me empty…" Zhen Ji thought.

The ladies went in silence for a couple of minutes. The idea on giving up your body for sale brings up a lot of criticism towards women in ancient times and stir up more on the blame of fallen kingdoms.

"So now you have to be wowed by Cao Pi for beating your former husband to get satisfaction," Aya Gozen breaks up the silence.

"I'm not a greedy rich woman. Thanks to Luo Guanzhong's foolishness into making me jealous of Lady Guo," Zhen Ji facepalmed.

"The need for a woman's satisfaction in life during warring periods, no wonder women back then had little to no free will," Aya Gozen said in a singing tone.

"My life was NEVER satisfying. I've been humiliated for years to keep myself neutral on affairs," Zhen Ji shot back at Aya.

"Yes, yes, my dear," Aya Gozen nodded.

"Can I ask you a question, big sister?" Kunoichi asked.

"Ask away," Zhen Ji looked at her sworn little sister in the Orochi wars.

"Why didn't you escape Yecheng? If that happened, then your meeting with Cao Pi wouldn't end up like that," Kunoichi asked.

"Yecheng's surrounded. Everything happened so fast. Yuan Shang abandoned us so the idea of escaping didn't get into motion. All we could do was hope we're sparred, but I never thought 'that guy' would break a military law and come to find me. I didn't know his motivation until after my marriage to him," Zhen Ji explained.

"Again, ew. Does he have some dignity?!" Kunoichi questioned frustratingly.

"No and I knew he doesn't show any dignity in front of me. We just wanted to know what will happen to us. 'That guy' doesn't give a damn about dignity or my honor. I'm just what he's been looking for since his father got a harem," Zhen Ji picked up one of Guo Nuwang's pictures and gaze at it.

"So once he found you, all the gossips on your marriage to Cao Pi blew up," Wu Guotai said.

"Exactly," Oichi took a different picture of Guo Wang and gaze it.

"In the end, he's just an indignify perverted boy. He put the moves on me, but he's obviously not my type. Not handsome enough to beat Yukimura either," Kuniochi snorted.

Lady Bian put both her hands on her face head down in shame. She couldn't bear the humiliation of Zhen Ji's death at the hands of her son all for that dreaded moment in the beginning of their marriage life.

"I'm treated like a low class citizen just by being arranged to an indignify perverted boy," Zhen Ji sighed.

"And Guo Nuwang is still making a big deal out of it? She ought to be thrown in pit of spikes," Aya Gozen scoffed.

"There's no such thing as true love in Three Kingdoms," Zhen Ji said nonchantlanty.

"You call this whole marriage between you and Pi as true love?" Yue Ying raised an eyebrowed.

"That was Lady Guo's point of view on me. She thought I found true love from Cao Pi just because he 'saved' my life and then just enjoy myself being alive. Plain and simple, she considers me a whore. Took advantage of Cao Pi's ascend and prove her point by spreading the rumor that I wish Cao Rui was Yuan Xi's son. Everybody assumed I was jealousy of Lady Guo in the end," Zhen Ji glared at Yue Ying.

"And your point…." Wu Guotai asked.

"I call that BS! He and his father lied about everything; they used me for power and fame, put misfortune on others who I don't have a beef with for example: Kong Rong, Cao Zhi's supporters, Lady Cui, Empress Fu, and scholar Lu Zhen for refusing to bow to me! I had nothing against those people and yet all those people connected to me because of Cao Pi's succession and dethronement of Emperor Xian of Han!" Zhen Ji's shouted angrily.

"Gratuitous politics in Ancient China," Aya Gozen coughed.

"I couldn't inference! I wanted to stop them from harming those people! That's the kind of person I truly am! But, no, I have to be committed to the two Caos ambitions! Mahahahaahah! Ugh! Lady Guo wanted what I don't want! She wants the power, the wealth, and the love to restore her clan status! I just want true happiness! Why can't Koei and Omega see that?!" Zhen Ji continued.

"Gosh, my beauty is cursed! There's no justice for a woman's marriage rights in 3rd century China!" After Zhen Ji shouted the last sentence, Lady Bian and Liu couldn't hold their tears back any longer.

"If she wants to lose her virginity to Pi that badly, why didn't she go up to him? He's not born rich and his father born to a slave. If that happened, he wouldn't be interested in finding me at Yecheng!" Zhen Ji then torn up the picture of Guo Nuwang's ROTK 12 portrait.

"And that's what the whole Zhen Ji vs Guo Wang rivalry been about," Oichi finished.

"Well, if we ignore all these and just watch the awesome DW 8 Wei Hypothetical ending, then we'll forget about Zhen Ji's tragedy and think about Zhen Ji and Cao Pi as the best couple in Three Kingdoms," Aya Gozen blinked.

"….."

"Historically, Wang Yuanji and Sima Zhao had won the title of the best couple in Three Kingdoms and with that, their son ended the Three Kingdoms. It's not even debatable. Yuangji was committed to Sima Zhao's ambitions and both of them after Shi's death, took the whole abdication of Cao Wei in motion," Zhen Ji commented.

"I don't know…they're not a popular couple in the fandom right now," Kunoichi shrugged.

"Still, they're the winners. Not even Cao Cao and I could beat them. I struggled with all my children and keeping Mengde sane," Lady Bian said.

"Zhen Ji?" Yue Ying prepares to ask Zhen Ji the biggest question.

"Yes, Lady Huang?" Zhen Ji awaits the question giving to the wife of one of the greatest inventors of mankind civilization.

"Why? Why didn't you fight her back? It was your life on the line," Zhuge Liang's wife asked.

"Technically speaking, my life was on the line. Guo Nuwang calling me out on this whole Empress title that lasted nearly a year after the Later Han ended. You wanted to know why?" Zhen Ji stared at Yue Ying hard as they're still in even terms with their relationship. Yue Ying acknowledges Zhen Ji because she's a wise woman, but Yue Ying isn't a beauty and values her interest in studies and ideology over lady like things.

The rest of ShuHan women are on bad terms with Zhen Ji….

"Yes, I have a lot of female friends blaming you for the complete end of Han dynasty starting with your marriage to Cao Pi to his ascends to the imperial throne he stole. Most of them don't want to value beauty anymore," Yue Ying gave Zhen Ji a stern look awaiting an honest answer.

The whole group listens in to her answer. Oichi remembers her love for Nagamasa and that remains a relationship to be honored. Wu Guotai faces the criticism of Sun Shang Xiang's marriage to Liu Bei and the world sees it as a historical sham. Lady Liu takes the guilty of giving Zhen Ji's life away. Lady Bian takes the guilty of her son ending Zhen Ji's life.

"I'm to decide a false love or my lost honor. In the end, I was being used. When I decided one or the other, which is the more heroic choice? I had Cao Rui and that automatically made me the winner of the empress contention…" Before she could finish, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that sudden, who could it be this time?" Oichi went to answer it.

"Lady Zhen, it's Lady Bu…." Lianshi called out the door.

"It's my older sister's daughter in law," Wu Guotai smiled.

"Come to think of it, I want to know more about your sister who is the mother of Sun Ce and Sun Quan," Aya Gozen said.

As Lady Bu comes in, she greeted the ladies turn to see Zhen Ji who's already going through so much for a single day.

"Guo Nuwang isn't it?" Lianshi got Zhen Ji's message on the cell about the Anti Zhen Ji meeting.

"Yes, at least, you and Xu had a different result. She became empress because of her sons and your husband's men supported her over you. And you had no problems with it despite being Sun Quan's favorite," Zhen Ji then prepare to tell the ladies her ultimate answer.

"A false love or a lost honor, Lady Zhen?" Yue Ying returned to the subject of why Zhen Ji didn't fight over Lady Guo.

"I didn't tell Cao Rui the truth about my feelings for his father. Heaven I wouldn't tell my dead daughter the same had she lived. If I value Cao Rui, then fighting over a mere title wouldn't even be a fight just like what happened between Empress Xu and Lady Bu. But, no…all this time, it wasn't meant to be. I'm exhausted, tired, and sought resolve to my own relevance in the chaos; it's my lost honor that mattered. Who I was before 'that guy' came into my life needed resolute. So, you know why, Lady Huang. You know why I choose my lost honor over a false love," Zhen Ji answered.

"He missed you after you died. He realized, he couldn't live without you," Lady Bian told Zhen Ji on the aftermath of her death.

"He missed me?! HAHAHAHAHAH! He missed me! Oh, how the mighty had fallen! First he went all bad ass declaring himself emperor and now it took my death to make him look sorry for himself. Hahaha, what a bastard he truly is. He doesn't know anything about love!" Zhen Ji laughed.

"Then he should be the one who is hopeless," Yue Ying turns at Aya Gozen who nodded.

"He pursuits fool's gold and the next thing you know, I died, he comes crashing down losing something he considers more precious than his ego. Sorry, Zihuan, you don't own me! I own you! You wouldn't be where you were had I not met you at the east palace where the rest of Yuan Shao's family were at! Greed and selfless don't mix!" Zhen Ji then showed the ladies the most prized possession of Zhen Ji and Cao Pi's relationship. The necklace.

"That's a very expensive necklace! Look at those gems attached to it?!" Kunoichi gasped.

"As for Lady Guo, she thinks she won just by bringing up that crap about Yuan Xi and I? Xi wasn't interested in me the first place. If that were the case, I would be very desperate to move to Beiping or remain in Zhongshan before Cao Cao's army entered Jizhou! She thinks I'm an imbecile for not being fully committed to Pi's actions that's why I'm being portrayed like that in the Warriors series. Now she wants to be in the game because I'm using Koei's script to be committed to Zihuan. I like to be mean to Cao Pi for finding true love in Lady Guo before he realizes the right woman for him had already been in his father's forces before we met," Zhen Ji said.

"Is he that insecure to know who the right woman for him is? One day, he saw you and the next couple of years, his female servant was more supportive. I wanted to feel sorry for Lady Guo," Lianshi said.

"I only support Cao Pi's innovative literature. I don't support his political needs. Everything else about us was sex," Zhen Ji sighed.

"Hahahahah, he's not even a faithful husband to begin with," Aya laughed.

"It's not about being faithful! He's just downright petty and ridiculous in the end!" Zhen Ji glared at Aya.

"Cao Pi the hopeless bachelor who can't understand real love," Oichi shook her head.

"The peasants might be the only ones experiencing real love in three kingdoms," Wu Guotai said.

"Seriously, you should let your daughter find the right man for her," Aya Gozen told Wu Guotai.

"Lady Uesugi speaks the truth," Lianshi complied.

"Thank you all for supporting me. I rather be a tragic heroine than be a villian's puppet," Zhen Ji smiled.

"You are a heroine, big sister," Oichi hugged Zhen Ji.

"Maybe not to some people, but probably a few sees me as one," Zhen Ji said softly.

"All the women in Cao Pi's life, you're the one he still considers the best," Lady Bian said.

"Well, I'm not satisfied. He died from mating those women after my death," Zhen Ji smirked.

There's a rumor that Zhen Ji's ghost was the cause of Cao Pi's death….


	4. Cao Pi's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Koei doesn't own the novel and Guanzhong doesn't own the records.

A/N: What's it like if the situation regarding to Pi's misjudgment upon Zhen Ji need forgiveness? It's not easy to write because everything Cao Pi did historically was out of arrogance, two-faced, romanticize by birthright, and willful on staying low from publicity despite Zhen Ji easily being the one to blame for misfortunes upon his and his father's atrocities.

Cao Pi: …..

SilentNinja: You don't like what's truthfully being told about you, 'your majesty'?

Cao Pi: You left the part that I'm the most outstanding and perfect character in Three Kingdoms.

SilentNinja: In the 2010 tv series? All that spotlight and it greatly devalue Zhen Ji; you do know she's not in the show. (No one knows what I meant by that unless they recheck her dramas and compare it to Cao Pi in 2010 Three Kingdoms drama and Zihuan's treatment with Koei lately)

Cao Pi: Whether she's in or not. I can do without her.

SilentNinja: You are popular because you had her.

Cao Pi: Whatever…would you mind starting the final part of this tedious story!?

SilentNinja: You can't wait for your part in this fic. Believe me; you're not in a very good position to gain any redeeming sanctions.

Zhao Yun: Usurper! Prepare for my lady's justice!

Koei and I

Act 4: Cao Pi's Heart

* * *

This year is the 30th anniversary of Romance of the Three Kingdoms series from Koei. New portraits on Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13 had been updated last weekend and there's much debating on the officer play in the latest installment.

Zhen Ji returns to Koei HQ with her best friend from Sengoku, Azai Oichi who was already remarried to her truest love Nagamsa. Another Koei Card Collection event is promoting her LE card, so she decided to check it out at the testing room.

"Luo, I've been waiting for my daughter Chacha to be a super rare card despite notoriety Koei been doing to her. It's no different to Capcom on Onimusha series. I still blame the monkey for this because she is Hideyori's mother and people blame her for the fall of Toyotomi…" Oichi sighed when the two head into the My Gamecity community where the webgames were being tested.

Zhen Ji appeared stoic when they came into the HQ. Her thoughts were murmured. First it was Guo's Anti Zhen Ji meeting and now her beauty rival starting a campaign to bring her in the next Dynasty Warriors.

"Luo, are you listening? It's Chacha…" Oichi said with a worried expression.

Zhen Ji returns from mind reading, "Sorry, I know how Chacha's being treated in fiction. But, you know, she stole the show in Gouhime, so don't worry about Koei treating her the same thing as someone holding back Yukimura."

Oichi nodded, "Yes, I'm happy to see all three of my daughters in a taiga drama, but I can't help but feel so terrible about Chacha's fate. She deserves better happiness and Gou doesn't know the pettiness of politics and war."

"Chacha shares the same burdens like you, Oichi. She does deserve a more heroine type treatment, instead of being the antagonist due to all these Tokugawa bias," Zhen Ji said.

Losing the passionate attitude she had, Zhen Ji becomes stoic and her quietness still attributes to this new, tougher attitude.

"At least, Chacha had gotten a new portrait in Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence. I can't wait to make her marry Yukimura instead of that greedy Monkey!" Oichi rejoiced.

"Good luck with that. Sanada clan is as hard as playing Gongsun Zan in 194 AD scenario," Zhen Ji grinned.

"Oh, I welcome the challenge. My husband's clan is as difficult to play as Yukimura's in the games. You know how Miyabe, Takatora, and Yoshitsugu will switch sides to Nobunaga because of Ieyasu and the Monkey. It'll never happen as long as Nagamasa make the right moves! The greater reward of the Azai unifying Kinki is the most achieving goal in 1571 AD scenario!" Oichi don her Japanese fan pose.

"Switching to Three Kingdoms, I wonder how the relationship system will factor in ROTK 13. I checked the screenshots on Liu Bei and his wives are pretty much the lesser of the relationship chart, so that makes the same way for Cao Pi and me. Cao Zhi, Rui, and Lady Bian would be of greater potion on my relationship chart and Yuan Xi in a lesser perspective. Now, what if players develop my relationship with Zhao Yun? I'm supposed to be active in 197 AD scenario or 200 AD, however, it's always having me married to Yuan Xi by default," Zhen Ji and Oichi finally entered the room where they will test Koei Card Collection.

"Koei respite to working on your relationship with Cao Pi in DW, how will you break the relationship trigger with Cao Pi in the next ROTK?" Oichi asked curiously.

"Simple, win Guan Du in Yuan Shao's forces. But, I rather join Zhao Yun and help him restore the Han than wait to become Cao Pi's wife or somebody else on wedlock. There's no divorce option in the games. Once I'm married, I had to wait until my husband die or get killed off in the battlefield. He can't marry me normally, remember," Zhen Ji answered plainly.

"Uh huh, in that case, preventing you from getting married to Cao Pi is the only way to make you become single. Since Yuan Xi had a shorter life span than him," Oichi tapped her index finger thinking many ways of playing Zhen Ji in 200 AD scenario in ROTK 13.

"Between the good and bad relationships, I'll slap anyone who dares make me and Guo Nuwang swore sisters," Zhen Ji said in a gritty tone.

"Hahah, that's like making me and Nene swore sisters! We never liked each other and she's friendlier with Matsu," Oichi laughed.

"I mean it! Even if Pi did in make her his concubine, we're not going to have some sisterhood. Not with her or anyone like her in particular," Zhen Ji glared at Oichi.

Oichi shrugged and said, "Ok, I wouldn't even think about doing it since you and Guo Wang have the most hate in the game."

"And I'm not jealous of an evil woman…it didn't make sense…" Zhen Ji muttered.

"It's funny how Koei dragged me into completing with the Sengoku women in Samurai Warriors 4. I had no interest in such childish things," Oichi mentioned the dlc stage from Samurai Warriors 4.

Suddenly, before they start testing the new cards, the door opened and a group of Wei women appears.

"Zhen Ji, please forgive us! We wanted to support you, but we let our fear of Lady Guo's ambitions isolate you," Cai Wenji eyes soaked while embracing a hug to Zhen Ji.

"She was all wailing and I told her, she'll forgive us. We never made you miserable the first place," Wang Yi crossed her arms and stood behind the wall.

"Of course, we never did, Wang Yi. It was all Cao Pi's fault for ever leading her to her demise. I knew it was going to happen. Lady Zhen, you're too good for him. But, alas, I have the most boring husband, but an awesome in law," Xin Xianying said.

"You knew, Lady Xin?!" Zhen Ji took this by a surprise.

"When father was babbling about Cao Pi, I felt there are two sides of this man. One side, he kept a low profile and been assume a good person because of his poems and you being his wife, but the other side, I know what happened to Lu Zhen, Cui Yan, Kong Rong, and all that tie with your presence along with Cao Zhi's supporters, Cao Pi is secretively ambitious while letting his agendas like Wang Zhong do his dirty deeds. You were in danger, My Lady. In danger of a man who could not attain the will of the people. That's why he should never have become emperor. Once he abdicates Liu Xie, you were doomed to not survive the greatest misfortune as his trophy wife," Xin Xianyang explained.

"And Zhang Chunhua and Dong Bai got some nerve to support Guo Wang's campaign. She got two, while you have us. We couldn't interference with royal family affairs, but we can come in here and tell you how we truly feel. I'm sorry to not see the darkness in Cao Cao's forces, but I was also a woman in danger with my late husband from Ma Chao," Wang Yi said.

"But you survived while I was murdered, Wang Yi…" Zhen Ji grew pale when she said it.

"Yeah yeah…, look at least you're not Ma Chao's wife," Wang Yi grinned.

"…."

"Excuse me while I'm not from your era, what happened to Ma Chao's wife?" Oichi asked another question to the valiant female warrior.

"What happened with Lady Yang was the price of that man's craziness. He claims to fight 'in the name of justice' and everyone was already terrified of him after he broke his word to Wei Kang," Wang Yi explained.

"Everyone in CaoWei says Ma Chao is a villain, but the only villains in my life are Cao Pi and Lady Guo," Zhen Ji thought.

"Hmm and my husband grew friendly with Ma Chao. It's hard to decide who to feel bad for…" Oichi exchanged puzzled looks at Cai Wenji and Wang Yi and then return her attention to Zhen Ji.

"So, what are you going to do about your dear ex husband?" Wang Yi said with a stern look at Zhen Ji.

"'Dear' ex husband heavens, Wang Yi….there's nothing dearly about him anymore. My dutiful standards had been ruined by his two faced notions after finding out too late," Zhen Ji sat down and proceed on testing the new cards in Card Collection.

"What are you going to do about him? He will soon seek forgiveness and try to restore your relationship with him," Wang Yi asked the question again.

She returned her glare at the Liangzhou heroine, "He sought forgiveness? Not in a million years! It's been over 1,800 years since my historical death when he thought of that! Screwing those women after my demise and loathed to be in bed with me again! There will be no forgiveness! He gave the order to have me kill myself!"

As Zhen Ji continues playing Koei Card Collection, she saw a player with LE Cao Pi and let out a hysterical laughter.

"His LE card is surely useful here," Oichi said as she watched Zhen Ji's playthrough.

"Harhar, I will beat every Cao Pi player in this game with my deck of LE Zhao Yun, UR Me, and 4 SR cards that will pair up with my two mains!" Zhen Ji starts battling the player with Cao Pi's LE 5 star card.

"Poor Lady Guo, stuck with a SR card because not a lot of people vote her," Wang Yi teased.

"Hehehe, she deserves to lose," Cai Wenji cheerfully glance at Zhen Ji playing.

"Winning against Guo Wang isn't much of a challenge, but Luo, how will you fare in popularity with the other three kingdoms ladies?" Xin Xianying asked.

"I can't win in a popularity contest against Yue Ying, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, and the Qiaos. Not in China," Zhen Ji said with a defeated frown.

"Because you're a villian's ex wife? Meh, those 5 were lucky to be with heroic husbands. Considering, they're NOT Wei women," Wang Yi scoffed.

"I have an Other force card in 100 Min Sangokushi special now, I'd like to be addressed as a non Wei woman for once," Zhen Ji clicked the icon to Sangoku Shi special and reveal her deck there.

"You and Diao Chan make for the best team up," Oichi complied.

Zhen Ji couldn't help herself with the more positive relationship as an eternal rival to Diao Chan than a bon fide nemesis to Guo Nuwang.

"You put Zhao Yun in your deck with you as one of the warrior officers along with Lu Bu, Zhou Yu, Sima Yi, Emperor Xian, and Yuan Shao. What the….?!" Wang Yi checked Zhen Ji's opponent who has a deck with her paired with Ma Chao, "Who the hell is this moron putting me and Ma Chao together!?"

"Just some random scrub, Wang Yi. Oh, I put you and Zhang He together instead," Zhen Ji smiled.

"Much better…" Wang Yi shook her head in relief.

"You always hated Ma Chao. I still don't understand why Ma Chao a main character in Warriors Orochi 3 along with Sima Zhao," Oichi shrugged.

"And I don't understand why he's friends with Zhen Ji's true love! Is this even real life anymore?" Wang Yi winced.

"More or less as friends; Ma Chao and Zilong are typically comrades. Deng Zhi is Zhao Yun's friend. Again, Koei don't know what to do with Zilong and they didn't bring Ma Chao's sister in Musou Blast yet," Zhen Ji explained.

"Yunlu…." Wang Yi gaze at the card revealing Ma Yunlu.

"Why is Koei giving Ma Yunlu and Lady Fan such great treatment? Because they're the 'ideal' wives for Zilong," Zhen Ji stares at the two women to compare with her new Other version card.

"Unlike outside of Koei, they're not that valuable compare to yourself," Xin Xianying grinned.

"Come to think of it, Fan Yufeng's popularity is growing on Musou Blast due to her storyline released two months ago," Cai Wenji said.

The subject on Lady Fan is making Zhen Ji feel uneasy. What happens when she and Yufeng confront each other in Dynasty Warriors? Zhen Ji's growing hostilities with the majority of three kingdoms women becoming more unnecessary to her.

"I have way too many female characters who don't like me in Warriors: The Qiaos, Diao Chan, Yue Ying, Zhang Chunhua, Sun Shang Xiang, Zhu Rong, Ginchiyo, Ina, Da Ji, Himeko, Nene, Kai, the list grows as I continue to be Wei's Ice Princess to Dark Prince Charming himself," Zhen Ji tone became stress and irritable.

"Only on the script," Oichi nodded.

The door opens to reveal a man with all vagueness and greed. But his appearances as pale as Zhen Ji looked after her last comment.

"Zhen…." Cao Pi's voice gave Cai Wenji shivers and urks Xin Xianying, but Oichi and Wang Yi remains firm with disgusted looks in their eyes.

"And he's here, my 'dear' ex husband courtesy, the Dark Prince Zihuan, Emperor Wende!" Zhen Ji gave Cao Pi a ceremonious greeting.

"….Zhen…listens to me. I…tried…" Cao Pi shuddered his words so hard that he couldn't speak up to the woman he ruined.

"Now he's broke! A broken fool who thinks he gets whatever he wants in life and depose it freely as he wished. You truly are a spoiled brat! Becoming emperor and heaven knows what kind of garbage you and that wench were up to at Luo Yang!" Zhen Ji screamed.

"I have no excuse for the crime, Fu. But, please hear me out! I beg you!" Cao Pi kneed before the wrathful beauty.

"You're begging to a murdered wife ah ha! How insufferable and imprudent you are as a failed husband. Don't think you understand a woman's discretion. You have cost me my lost honor, jerk!" Zhen Ji stood up and dart her face threatens in front of a heart broken man.

"Do what you want with me, Fu. But, I come to you to grant me forgiveness," Cao Pi boldly told his reasons into coming here.

"I should kick your arse all over this room in front of these women who also suffered misfortunes in the troubled times! Forgiveness?! Absurd! After I died, you enjoy your self-made paradise with those women and got sick and fell lost into missing me. Seen a ghost?" Zhen Ji crossed her arms staring at the now ridiculously shameful man.

"Please….forgive me, Fu! I tried to stop the order! I tried and you drank from the poison given to my messenger!" Cao Pi explained desperately.

Zhen Ji smirked and reveals one thing Cao Pi did not know, "Guo Nuwang witnessed my demise. She gave the poison to me and we…talked. But, that's not in the record, that's from Legend of Goddess Luo."

"Zhen...I wanted you to come to Luo Yang!" Cao Pi urged.

"And I don't want to join with a bunch of evil men at the court you stole from his majesty Xian," Zhen Ji refuted his weak argument.

"I should I have told you everything…." Cao Pi faced his head down in defeat.

"Told me everything, including what really happened to Lu Zhen after I politely greeted him. I never said I wanted him punished for not bowing to me," Zhen Ji hissed.

"That was my father's fault! I can't control my father, Fu!" Cao Pi argued with the bad repute of his father's behavior after the headache worsens Cao Cao's mentality.

"Your father's fault and Kong Rong's death, most of the Confucian scholars pointed the blame at me!" Zhen Ji countered back.

"They're just a bunch of paranoid pests, Fu! You have nothing to do with Kong Rong's death, I assure you!" Cao Pi screamed.

"Kong Rong never liked me once you took me as your wife and he made that remark about me and Da Ji. Oh, he was wrong in the end once my death happened. So, who's the pest, the ex husband who murdered me or the virtuous former Governor of Qingzhou who got his entire clan wiped out by your 'dear' father who can't control hisself!?" Zhen Ji said.

"….." Oichi watched with sadness. It's just like her contention with Nobuanga over things like the massacre at Mt. Hiei and why Nagamasa choose to oppose him.

"I have a terrible father in law who can't control himself, but a wonderful mother in law who can't save me…." Zhen Ji gave Cao Pi a look of disappointment.

"…" Cai Wenji could feel that loneliness.

"Please forgive me, Zhen…." Cao Pi begged again.

"Why? Rui had tried to get my family to forgive you and it's hard because I'm a saint to them, you foolish ex husband," Zhen Ji then add another tragic feeling, "I was crucifix at Ye awaiting my death at the hands of you after all my complains were sent to you. I feel like being thrown under the bus."

Zhen Ji being cynic over Cao Pi, she could see the man is really sorry for putting her to death.

"History sees us as not the right couple. Why bother fixing what couldn't be fixed?" Zhen Ji said.

"Our love can be fixed, Zhen. Look at what we did in Dynasty Warriors!" Cao Pi then showed Zhen Ji all the pictures of various three kingdoms games with them together on his smart phone.

"I don't like that Sanguosha picture with us…." Zhen Ji said with great resentment to that picture.

"It's not like we're in the Playboy Manison, Fu! But it's popular. We're a popular couple!" Cao Pi defended the Sanguosha picture of them together.

"What? Is that a historical fact? Last I checked, the most popular three kingdoms couple was shown on the 2010 Three Kingdoms TV series. I'm not in it you pompous fool! Even in the novel when they made me affluence and lazy, we're not a popular couple and Luo Guanzhong sent me off with an insulting whimper being jealous of Lady Guo," Zhen Ji just got started by the popularity contest of Three Kingdoms couples. Where have this man been after over 95 episodes with no appearance or mention of her except when he refer to getting a hot wife after Cao Cao entered Ye.

"I'm truly sorry, my wife…" Cao Pi said with honesty.

"I'm not your wife anymore since I was put to death by your corrupted law. I'm not even Yuan Xi's wife either; he was never interested in me the first place. You should go and apologize to our son. He's the one who needs it. You tell him the true about how I died and don't blame that wench too much, since she loved you for real and wanted to be empress," Zhen Ji said with a cold and unemotional look at him.

"He's still blaming, Nuwang…." Cao Pi sighed.

"Not my problem. Now leave, none of these women like to see the pitiful face of a terribly two faced ex husband," Zhen Ji warned him.

"You were my heart and soul, Fu….please accept my forgiveness," before his eyes met with Zhen Ji's fury, he's about to be prepare for what comes next.

At the hall…

Everyone in the office were busy programming and analyzing sales figures while the characters are having a great time with each other talking about their history and the future of the games they're in.

Guo Jia challenges Cao Zhi into a drinking contest; Xu Huang, Zhang Liao, and Musashi Miyamoto were talking about martial arts. Mori Motonari and Zhou Yu discuss the grand strategies of naval warfare.

Within the hall, Zhao Yun and Guan Yu discuss about Guan Yu's infamous merits with Cao Cao at Bai Ma and how it affects the event chain on Zhen Ji's fate with Cao Pi.

"I had no idea she'd be the one in danger with Cao Cao's son, but Liu Bei's wives honor were on the line," Guan Yu was nothing but embarrassment throughout the trail around the building with Zhao Yun. First his exposed blunders against Cao Ren and Lu Meng at Fancheng which led to his downfall, then the darkside of his victory at Bai Ma after Yan Liang was slain.

"She'll forgive you. You didn't know anything about her back then," Zhao Yun smiled with assurants.

"I had no idea what the hell I'm doing other than defending the honor of my sisters. I should have thought about taking them away from Xia Pi and find Liu Bei not help Cao Cao!"

"Most people don't. They side with Cao Cao desperately for the sake of 'peace'. It's the shortcut to unification," Zhao Yun shrugged.

"Damn it…" Guan Yu winced.

"It's not your fault. She's just having a frustrating day not getting her new 4 star card in Sangokushi Special and you're the final boss in that event," Zhao Yun cheered him up.

"Maybe now I can grant Yan Liang's request for a fair duel," Guan Yu sighed heavily after that.

"I wish to test the new ROTK 13 game so I can find out about my relationship chart. Ma Chao is too obvious, but we're not true friends in real life. Perhaps, I can see if Taishi Ci is still in it, but they should replace Zhu Rong in my chart. We don't have anything in common, ahem. Nanman Campaign in history was a waste of time and I did not participate in it. Too busy figuring out what Cao Pi up too and healing the army after Yi Ling," Zhao Yun said.

"Why would Koei want you and Zhu Rong to be an actual couple?" Guan Yu looked at Zhao Yun with his famous eyebrow twitching.

"Beats me…I prefer virtuous women who knows about the political solution in this land, yet my ex wife is a…nevermind about Ruan Er. Anyway, Ma Yunlu is a tragically broken girl with a violent nature like her brother's and Lady Fan is filler. Still, you, Liu Bei, and Zhuge Liang get a larger relationship chart," Zhao Yun thought about Zhen Ji being a part of it, but leave that to for the time being.

"I'm the only Shu officer with Diao Chan in my relationship chart. Sigh…how am I going to tell my youngest children the true about her," Guan Yu thought.

"Don't you get tired of people calling us Shu when we're just saving the Han and Liu Xie…" Suddenly, Zhao Yun's sentence stopped with the sound of tremors coming to their right.

CRASH!

Cao Pi was seen knocked hard against the wall directly to where one of the testing rooms is at.

"ARE YOU JOKING WITH ME ON YOUR POETIC WORDS, CAO PI?! HAVEN'T YOU HUMILIATED ME ENOUGH!"

"Is that who I think it is, Zilong?" Guan Yu looked at the woman with blue watery aura surrounding her.

Their eyes popped seeing Zhen Ji in Luoshen form.

"You better leave this building before I decided to wreck it all! Don't care how much the damages will cost, because your father will be billing it as a parting gift to our dead relationship, Zihuan!" Zhen Ji warned him sternly.

"You were my heart and soul, Fu…" Cao Pi burst in tears. He couldn't hold back the real guilty of a person too good for him.

"My heart was wounded and my soul dissolved after I drank from the cup of death itself. Leave now!" Zhen Ji began to prepare a powerful move before the man slowly got up and leave her along with the observers who watched the chaos between them.

"To lose a heart and a soul, you lose the will to live," Cai Wenji's words stuck everyone around the wreck. Such forgiveness is hard to accept because of the harsh reality of the palace life.

"Are you ok, Luo?" Zhao Yun came to her aid after she went back to her normal self.

"Yes, I am Yun. Thank you for coming. He will never let me go and this is the result of our broken relationship…," Zhen Ji gladly appreciates Zhao Yun's concerns.

"Zhen Ji, I seek forgiveness for my ignorant of your existence," Guan Yu frowned.

"I forgive you, Yunchang. And Zilong, next time, tell me more about your 'friends'," Zhen Ji said with demanding eyes.

Mori Motontari and Zhou Yu observed the entire incident and discuss about it.

"Gongjin, that has to be the most damaging marriage couple in your time," Motonari rubbed his chin and remind the great relationship of three women with three sons leading his retainers clans.

"Really? Have I ever told you how bad it was with Shang Xiang and Liu Bei historically?" Zhou Yu gave the Mori daimyo a wicked grin.

CLASH!

"I..I said I'm sorry, Shang Xiang! Blame Koei, they keep making you act like that with me!" Liu Bei whimpered.

"After DW 6, I could no longer be the bad ass southern belle whom men of Wu calls me the Bow Princess, but a flax action girl wobbling on your knees all lovey dovey. That's not me!" Sun Shang Xiang threatens Liu Bei with her chakrams while her mother and Lady Xu tried to restrain her.

"I know I know, Shang Xiang!" Liu Bei said.

"And they force me to wear a damn skirt! A SKIRT! HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE! NEXT THEY'LL HAVE ME WEAR A G STRING LIKE IN THAT CHINESE WEBGAME!" Sun Shang Xiang screamed.

"Tomboys, who wants to marry them?" Zhou Yu commented.

They'll still be married in Warriors franchise and ROTK, but their relationship in history was already dead… But for Koei, it doesn't matter to them. They'll continue to make money out of it for a price of course.

The End


	5. Omake Special! ROTK 13 Beta Testing

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Here's an omake where the characters are testing ROTK 13 and what we can expect of the game when it comes out this December. For those who never played ROTK, it's an open ended strategy simulation that leads more respectfully towards the novel, but also references the records on book of Jin, Book of Wei, and SGZ(It's NOT a Shu history book so stop saying it is…). Koei is still ignoring Generals of the South. Oh and why Zi Yan here? Well, she's a great character in Luoshen, loyal to Zhen Ji. I can't cram EVERY DW character, but just the characters I'd play first when ROTK 13 come out. Only two Samurai Warriors characters in this omake.

Koei and I

Omake Special Testing ROTK 13

* * *

At the Koei Building..

"Wow, you really did give Cao Pi a reason to not piss you off," Ziyan came to Koei HQ to visit her childhood best friend.

"He's a persistent lovestuck fool. Forgiveness?! I was forced to kill myself over his abuse of power! My heart was not with him in the end," Zhen Ji crossed her arms making gritty sounds to describe her frustrating behavior.

"I'll be darned if he tried to bring that overly expensive necklace to get you to make up your mind. He's just like that shady Monkey," Oichi said.

"I never cared for expensive crap like that. But, I had to live with his erotic fantasy. Oh my!" Zhen Ji then watched the ROTK 13 testing where Cai Wenji playing the first scenario where her father appears.

"There are only two scenarios where my father can be playable. Oh he never knew I was kidnapped in a barbarian raid," Cai Wenji gazed at the portrait of her father.

"Both of your fathers still lived during the Yellow Turbans," Zhao Yun informed.

"My father…I was three…he should have lived, only he can protect me from my terrible fate," Zhen Ji knew her father would never be known in the games much as he was the Zhongshan prefecture.

"What about your father, Zhao Yun?" Cai Wenji asked.

"He was long dead," Zhao Yun then pointed out Lu Zhi's unit.

"Sifu?" Zhen Ji wonders what Lu Zhi had to do with her and Cai Wenji fathers.

"He knew everything that happened before I was born," Zhao Yun then pointed out the officers with Lu Zhi.

"Dong Cheng, Zhang He, Han Fu," Zi Yan revealed the names of the officers with Lu Zhi.

"Dong Cheng will become Liu Xie's father in law along with Empress Fu's father. The fact that only Zhang He becomes the teen soldier in He Jin's army while I'm a free officer; my official Han rank started as a Lieutenant and then a Major with Gongsun Zan. So you can easily assume I am also a teen soldier with Jinyi in this scenario. Han Fu one of the Jizhou nobles I know," Zhao Yun explained.

"It'll be nice if you were on He Jin's army by default," Zhen Ji frowned.

"I wasn't stationed and then Zhang Yan's raids on your and my homes happened," Zhao Yun crossed his arms and watch Cai Wenji play through the easiest scenario in ROTK, Yellow Turban Rebellion.

"I want to hunt the scoundrels who kidnapped me. Maybe I'll work to make a private unit from my father's funds," Cai Wenji happily tried the open end element on building a private army.

"If she did that, she'll avoid her historical tragedy," Zhen Ji smiled at Zhao Yun.

"I could do for asking Sifu to make me serve him and then we get Liu Bei and his three friends to join," Zhao Yun brought the idea up on Lu Zhi's Han forces separated from the crooked He Jin who has Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu, Cao Cao, Huangfu Song, Zhang Miao and a couple of officers with ties to those three subordinates of He Jin.

"I'm still a little girl," Zhen Ji sighed.

"You're lucky to not lose your entire family here," Zi Yan cheered her best friend and lady up.

"But, Lady Guo's…." Zhen Ji mentioned the horror that would await Guo Nuwang's childhood.

Guo Yong's estate is in the most violence part of the rebellion where they're starting to kill nobles over the blame of corruption. That's supposed to be Huangfu Song's duty to fight the turbans there.

"Poor Nuwang…" Everyone unison.

"I can't believe she would take all her difficult childhood life into making my life a living hell…." Zhen Ji almost choked.

"…it's not your fault. We couldn't save everyone from the outbreak. The turbans hit the Imperial Army hard in the beginning. The fault of all that was Emperor Ling….His trust in the eunuchs that my clan had disputes with earlier brought all this," Zhao Yun points at every area the Turbans easily captured explaining those places were valuable to where noble clans lived.

"While the turbans were terrorizing, we got natives like the Qiang with Han Sui and the Xiongnu. The Qiang insurgent is the very first problem before the Great Rebellion. I knew little about that," Zhao Yun said.

"You know this better since you're active on this scenario, Yun," Zhen Ji becomes enthaustic with Zhao Yun's military knowledge of the outbreak.

Zhao Yun stares at the ROTK 13 portrait of Cao Cao. The Hero of Chaos he's called by Xu Shao was a far more heroic guy here.

"The grandfather of my son himself…" Zhen Ji gazes at the same picture with Zhao Yun.

"I own it to him for sending me back to my home. Had no idea, you were the one suffering the most," Cai Wenji scanned the list of officers in He Jin's forces.

"Hahaha, note Cao Cao does not marry Lady Bian until his adopted grandfather died," Zhen Ji chuckled.

"Koei loves Cao Cao, yet everyone calls them Shu biased. I lost the most important attribute in my personality. It's still not in this game since ROTK 11," Zhao Yun scoffed.

"The Insight special skill? Yun, it doesn't matter to me. I know you're wise," Zhen Ji comforted him for his lost of ultimate top tier skill.

"I'm not a mini Guan Yu and Liu Bei isn't smarter than me and…" Zhao Yun grunted.

"This game still goes directly with the novel, so my event with mother isn't in this and Koei is still going to make me affluent when I'm supposed to be selfless and kind," Zhen Ji watches the battle scenes where Cai Wenji fighting the Xiongnu tribe unit.

"I'll never be a slave to misfortune again! Be gone, Xiongnu and let me live my life freely as a poetess of the wind!" Cai Wenji's private unit met with the barbarian unit after the city's order drops to a certain number.

"That's an ideal way of playing Cai Wenji in officer mode," Oichi grinned.

"I can't help but feel like we have to do better to understand the natives for a peace emissary," Zhen Ji frowned.

"They're a kingdom of their own. There has been a long tendency on debating if the Xiongnu were an organized tribal dynasty or just a warrior race of nomads. Once Genghis Khan exists, it was far too late to realize that theory. The Khans made a dynasty out of middle kingdom soil extending far to Eastern Europe. I've been reading western books, Luo," Zhao Yun analyzed.

"So, literally, Cai Wenji a goddess and queen dowager to the northern tribes and an ancestor to the Mongolians," Zhen Ji assumed.

"I never wanted to be a barbarian princess to a barbarian prince!" Cai Wenji hissed.

"It's alright, Cai Yan. But, I don't believe they're all that violence and uncivilized," Zhen Ji shrugged.

"They kidnapped me and that's the bottomline! Bring on more barbarian units so I can raise my War and Lead," Cai Wenji now enjoying the role she's playing into protecting people from getting abdicated by Xiongnu, Xianbei, and bandits.

The other folks look in bewildered at Cai Wenji's bloodlust. It's so unlike her to be merciless with foreign tribes.

"But, we're more like the types on Int, Pol, and Charisma," Oichi said.

"Opposite to the warrior women like Yunlu, Shang Xiang, Lu Lingqi, Wang Yi and Zhu Rong," Zhen Ji added.

"Even the fact that my 'wives' get better status than yours, Luo," Zhao Yun nodded.

"Koei don't like me. As long as we get to have the highest relationship merit, Zilong, Cao Pi and I will NEVER get married normally. I'm a war prisoner trophy wife to him," Zhen Ji scoffed.

"I could stay single forever till the Han is restored," Zhao Yun muttered.

"I can wait," Zhen Ji glance at him arousal.

"I know you can," Zhao Yun said.

"I want to see your stats, Zhen Ji," Zi Yan grew more excited after watching the game.

"It won't make a different. I'm always going to be the weakest woman in three kingdoms by Koei," Zhen Ji returned her gaze at Cai Wenji's playthrough.

The door opens and Liu Bei shows up.

"Little brother, please you must stop Sun Shang Xiang's madness! I'm not at fault with her current role in Dynasty Warriors since 6. We know, I'm no good with tomboys like her and Koei is still milking our 'marriage'!" Liu Bei begged to his younger unofficial sworn brother.

"Liu Bei, are you truly a womanizer? I expected better on your understanding with women. They're not like cloth. Your daughters I've heard still missed you," Zhen Ji gave Liu Bei a serious question before he gulped and exchange looks with Zhao Yun.

"I…er, Mi Feiren is a stronger woman than that and Gan…." Liu Bei stressed to explain his feelings for two women while Zhen Ji blinked.

"They're both ladylike, Luo," Zhao Yun shrugged.

"Exactly and I'm really having a lot of difficulty adjusting to Sun Shang Xiang," Liu Bei forehead shown sweatdrops when he said it.

"She got spunk to put you in your place. That girl wasn't born to take her clothes off for you," Zhen Ji grinned.

"My gosh, you are right! I'm doomed to have these love scenes with her in the games because people love it in the novel!" Liu Bei winced.

"At least, you didn't force Sun Shang Xiang to commit suicide. I gave Shang Xiang her marriage rights to break up with you," Zhao Yun happily told him.

"Yeah…but the way I abandoned Lady Mi and Gan; also my daughters to the chaos…" Liu Bei shook his head.

"A man like you sees stopping the chaos a far greater goal than protecting your own family. Zhao Yun, on the other hand, would rather not allow people to suffer through misfortunes in war. A lot of women and children suffered from wars," Zhen Ji said.

"And yet, I should have prevented Gongsun Zan from killing Liu Yu…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"It took me long enough to find out the truth about Liu Yu's death from you, Zilong," Zhen Ji looked at him worried.

"….."

The door and Lu Bu shows up with Diao Chan.

"Is this the ROTK 13 testing room? Give me the mouse and keyboard, Cai Yan, I want to test out the changes in me," Lu Bu demanded.

"Oh,sure. It's great to see you Diaochan," Cai Wenji greeted.

"She's been killing Xiongnu to pay them back for getting her virginity loss," Oichi teased.

Cai Wenji's face blushed and Lu Bu did his famous badass smirk.

"They deserve it," Diao Chan giggled.

"Hmm, I'm from Ding Yuan's forces. Fighting these yellow turbans isn't much of a challenge. How about I annul the alliance with He Jin and kill Cao Cao?" Lu Bu starts playing his character in 184 AD scenario.

"I don't think it's a wise idea to start making enemies with He Jin. His forces equal that to the Yellow Turbans in resources and talent. You have Liu Yan above making it three enemies to one. Your force will be obliterated before you can even start building an empire of might," Zhao Yun advised.

"I don't need your advice as my strategist, Zhao Yun! I can beat these guys because I'm the man with the highest war!" Lu Bu gloated.

"Diao Chan, you're supposed to be his brains to his mindless brawn," Zhen Ji whispered at Diao Chan.

"He'll never wait more than 6 months a battle," Diao Chan sighed.

"I'm going to blitz Ye! Watch me as the greatest warrior in Romance of the Three Kingdoms defeat Zhang Jiao!" Lu Bu cried.

"….." Liu Bei just watched Lu Bu play the game like a scrub.

"Ye is heavily forfied. You may want to work on raising your technology with heavy armory to Blitz Zhang Jiao or renew the alliance with He Jin," Zhao Yun suggested.

"Not worth my time and patient, Zhao Yun," Lu Bu denied.

"It'll be nice if I can be playable in 184 AD as just a child advisor for Zilong. But, that would be illegal," Zhen Ji thought.

Lu Bu happened to trigger the battle mode vs Zhang Jiao. The battle of Ye starts with an outnumbered Ding Yuan's force vs a large army of 30,000 Yellow Turbans lead by Zhang Jiao.

"No matter how large their numerical advantages are my War and Lead will scatter the entire army of no name garbage!" Lu Bu said.

Unfortunately, once Lu Bu start giving major damage to the Yellow Turbans, Zhang Jiao casts a tactic at Lu Bu by confusing him. Lu Bu's Intelligent pales in comparison to Zhang Jiao's making him completely vulnerable.

"This isn't Dynasty Warriors. If you get confused due to your low Int, you're doomed to lose the battle," Zhao Yun explained.

"Why is it you always have a big mouth?" Lu Bu sneered.

"And this is why I have Guan Yu and Zhang Fei," Liu Bei snickered.

Suddenly, Lu Bu's three officers, Hou Cheng, Song Xian, and Wei Xu were obliterated by the black mountain bandits leader Zhang Yan and his aid Sui Gu and Bian Xi.

"Ridiculous, those three are worthless!" Lu Bu grew upset with those three since they haven't changed when they were introduced in the first game.

"Song Xian, Wei Xu, and Hou Cheng have always been worthless, Lu Bu," Diao Chan laughed so hard on Lu Bu's complains.

"They are your traitors. Now stop blaming me on your doom," Liu Bei smirked.

Zhao Yun sighed and watches the horrible Lu Bu play through. If there's anything to learn about playing ROTK series, it's that this isn't fast pace action. You got to think and make adjustments into building your forces.

"I've never seen a Lu Bu walkthrough this bad," Cai Wenji eyes are widen seeing the scrubness of Lu Bu's play.

And now, Zhang Jiao has defeated Lu Bu and captured him. As the game gets into this point, the fate of your character on the line.

"Don't do it, you scum! Release me!" Lu Bu watched in horror as Zhang Jiao executed Lu Bu ending the game early.

"Here lies Lu Bu: Born in 155AD and died in 184 AD," Oichi clapped her hands laughing.

"Tch!~!" Lu Bu stomped his foot in frustration.

"That's one way to end the game. You die and don't have anyone to succeed you," Zhao Yun said.

"Lu Lingqi is 3 years younger than me. She wasn't born yet," Zhen Ji frowned.

"Damn it all! I'm supposed to be the best character in Three Kingdoms games with my War and Lead," Lu Bu urged.

"But, you're terrible against smart people," Zhen Ji coldly pointed out the obvious weakness of Lu Bu in ROTK.

"Ding Yuan isn't a force for beginners to play either," Zhao Yun sighed.

"You should have wait and recruit Zhang Liao, Gao Shun and myself when I come of age," Diao Chan glared at Lu Bu giving him the final advice into playing as Lu Bu in Ding Yuan's forces.

"Let me try it and show you how the yellow turbans started to fall," Zhao Yun said.

Giving the example of the historical route in getting Zhang Jiao's death event that triggers the next scenario, Zhao Yun prepares his playthrough as a free officer.

"They call me, Zilong because I'm the Dragon of Changshan! Black Mountains wouldn't dare to cross with me and Yuan Shao's men know me well," Zhao Yun proudly shouted.

"Are you going to join my volunteer unit?" Liu Bei looked at Zhao Yun puzzled.

"No, I'm going to get Lu Zhi to recruit me and help him beat Zhang Jiao, now watch," Zhao Yun showed everyone the right way of playing ROTK.

Zhao Yun starts as a free officer. He is not stationed and is totally legal to fight in the imperial army.

"Sifu and I have great relationship because of you and Gongsun Zan big brother," Zhao Yun smiled.

"You know, I think your ties with Sifi matches who you really are before you ever gotten famous," Zhen Ji said.

"My background is still a mystery, Luo…" Zhao Yun proceeds to talk to Lu Zhi at Luo Yang building up their bond to trust.

"In all my life with him, I haven't paid that much attention with my studies and was a big dreamer," Liu Bei glances at the portrait of his famous teacher.

The door open to reveal Zhou Yu and Mori Motonari. They were still having a conversation and watch as the new ROTK game is being tested.

"Yellow Turban Rebellion?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Yes, Yun is going to trigger Zhang Jiao's death event," Zhen Ji answered proudly.

"First, I must drill the troops and draft some of them from the population of Luo Yang," Zhao Yun showed them an example of the first task as an officer.

"Boring," Lu Bu snorted.

"…" Zhou Yu and Motonari looked at Lu Bu like he's some idiot.

"You've done that plenty of times, Feng Xian and your men were met with sufficient morale," Diao Chan elbowed Lu Bu on his rude remark.

After raising the troops in Luo Yang by 30000 strong, Zhao Yun gets ready for the next step.

"Now I must work to provide provisions by working at the farm. My pol isn't spectacular here, but I'm more qualified than Lu Bu here. Farming helps increase my politics which is require to make diplomatic affairs," Zhao Yun gave a sly grin and send his character to the farm.

"Farming is important for state affairs," Zhou Yu said to Motonari.

"Boring…." Lu Bu's words start a growing resentment from the two strategists.

"Oh hush and just watch Zilong's playthrough. It can help you get better at the game," Diao Chan sighed.

"You should go out and hack bandits if you're too lazy to work in city matters. You're not going to be a great ruler if you can't commerce the people's needs," Zhou Yu glared at Lu Bu.

"That's fine and all. But I want to kill Cao Cao in this game," Lu Bu glared at Zhou Yu.

"From Ding Yuan's forces?" Zhou Yu wanted to burst into laughter, but remain calm and watch a good play from Zhao Yun.

"Drill, farm, and there's one more thing I must do is patrolling," Zhao Yun said. Zhen Ji feels like wanting to kiss him.

"Patrol helps stabilize order in the city so there won't be any riots or bandit raids," Liu Bei watches as Zhao Yun went to the gatehouse and did patrolling.

"I have a 90s Leadership in the previous game which effects the damage dealing from my troops," Zhao Yun then finish patrolling and now it's time to muster the troops for war.

"Where's the action? All this waiting is boring," Lu Bu whined.

"Now it's time to fight. I've spend nearly 6 months of preparations. Zhang Jiao may have raise his troops , but I have the greater advantage in morale and skill," Zhao Yun initiated the war council by deploying the troops.

"I'm surprise Lu Zhi approved your request," Liu Bei look stunned by the bond of Zhao Yun and Lu Zhi.

"He would almost always accept my requests. Besides, now is the time to attack. I'll be sending myself, Lu Zhi, Zhang He, Dong Cheng, and Kong Rong to attack Zhang Jiao," Zhao Yun showed the group his unit matching Zhang Jiao and the Black Mountains.

"I had to wait a few years to be active with Sun Ce, but this is about as much to complete with Zhang Jiao's men," Zhou Yu said.

"While this is the unit for attacking Zhang Jiao, Liu Bei's volunteers, Sun Jian's unit in Xu Zhou, and Cao Cao with Huangfu Song will automatically attack at their respective destinations. With this method, it will trigger Zhang Jiao's death event and end the Yellow Turban scenario fast," Zhao Yun analyzed.

"This is a grand strategy for ending the Yellow Turbans. Totally remarkable," Mori Motonari complied.

"This makes it so easy on defeating them," Cai Wenji said.

"Meh…not worth the challenge," Lu Bu jeered.

Zhao Yun starts the deployment of Han's elite against Zhang Jiao, triggering the Battle of Guangzhong. A battle greatly overshadowed by the larger proportion of the Yellow Turban battles lead by Huangfu Song.

"Sucks that my brothers are fighting fodder while Sifu and Huangfu Song are fighting the Zhang brothers…" Liu Bei never gets any good luck with his fame and caused an incident that left him empty with his Imperial Army ties.

Zhao Yun sent reinforcements from Huangfu Song at Chenliu so he can joint with Lu Zhi against Zhang Jiao at Ye. Adding Cao Cao, Zhang Miao, Bao Xin and the Xiahous into the fray brings up the entire strength of the Han elite.

Once the strategy phrase changes into battle mode, Zhao Yun directly commands each unit to rendezvous with their respectful opponents, Cao Cao against reinforcements of Bo Cai, Huangfu Song against the reinforcements of Zhang Bao, Lu Zhi against Zhang Jiao, Zhang He against Sui Gu, and Zhao Yun against Zhang Yan.

"The heroes clash! Damn, I want to join the battle. Perhaps, Gongsun Zan and I should have blitz into Ye together…" Liu Bei sighed.

The battle against Zhang Jiao reaches its conclusion. Zhao Yun triggered a duel with Zhang Yan and soundly won the fight. Zhang He made quick work against Sui Gu and Cao Cao routed Bo Cai swiftly. Huangfu Song did his own fire tactic against Zhang Bao intermediately incarnated him and Lu Zhi with a cavalry charge, trampled Zhang Jiao. Zhang Jiao's Way of Peace tactic couldn't reverse the outcome as his forces started to deplete fast. The battle is won by the Han forces led by Lu Zhi and Huangfu Song.

"That went out nicely. Zhang Jiao's army is inferior in talent compare to the Han forces," Zhou Yu cheered on Zhao Yun's perfectly executed strategy.

Lu Bu was singled out, "Hey, I fought him without the need of Cao Cao in it! That's cheating!"

"…"

Cao Cao shows up after eavesdropping near the door, "Lu Bu, you will learn to play the game it's meant to be played! You had ignored the Strategy phrase and went head on into battle without a plan and those garbage tier officers on Ding Yuan's forces make the Han's army look very bad against Zhang Jiao's Yellow Turbans."

"How about seeing me unify China without Zhuge Liang?" Zhao Yun grinned.

"Is it possible by playing as you?" Zhou Yu eyebrow twitched when he question him.

"Why not, most of the talented Three Kingdoms figures were raised in Hei Bei," Zhen Ji defends Zilong.

"Well, I could do without Chi Bi's existence then. Sun Ce and I will have an easier time unifying the south anyway!" Zhou Yu said.

"Seriously, what's wrong with Zhuge Liang?" Liu Bei frowned.

"Nothing wrong with him, but you don't have to get Zhuge Liang to rule the whole land. No offense, Liu Bei you had able administrators, but never capable of using them to their fullest, that's why Zhuge Liang's employment is always exclusive to your forces. I rather have Fengxiao and Wenruo than Kongming," Cao Cao told Liu Bei the cold hard fact on Zhuge Liang's relevance.

"When I joined you, I was the one strategizing Bo wangpo, you were the one taking credit for it as the commander," Zhao Yun glared at Liu Bei.

"Yeah yeah, look Zilong, everyone, don't blame me for all the crap Guanzhong and Koei did with me and Kongming. I know my place in the Three Kingdoms tier standing. It's not like I want to overshadow Zilong because I'm the Imperial Uncle with ties and my rivalry with Cao Cao," Liu Bei shrugged.

"I should be credited with the whole wind crap at Chi Bi. There was a fisherman who predicted it to me," Zhou Yu stared at Liu Bei making the main character of Romance of the Three Kingdoms look nervous.

"Of course, I had no idea about Zhuge Liang summoning the wind!" Liu Bei forehead grew wetter by the threaten look on the Hero of Chi Bi.

"But, Zhuge Liang's wind summoning event in this game," Motonari pointed out the Chi Bi event in the 207 AD scenario Zhao Yun is now playing.

"GAH! WHY!? WHY DOES KOEI HAVE TO TORTURE ME WITH THAT BULL?! HE NEVER SUMMONED THE WIND!" Zhou Yu whined.

"Poor Gongjin," Everyone felt sorry for the true hero of Chi Bi.

Zhuge Liang popped up.

"I heard my Wind Summoning event is in this game again," Zhuge Liang proudly revealed himself with his new 26cm puppet that will be included in the collector's edition.

At the hall….

BOOOM!

"YOU TELL KOEI TO STOP HAVING YOU STEAL ALL MY CHI BI GLORY!" Zhou Yu yelled at Kongming using his famous Divine Fire special at the Sleeping Dragon.

"In that case, I'm not welcomed in the ROTK 13 beta test!" Zhuge Liang hastily retreated.

Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13 will be out in December 2015 and Happy 15th Anniversary Dynasty Warriors!


End file.
